Demon
Demon is a generic name for any non-human mystical being that is superhuman in power and inclined towards acts of evil. The distinction between "demons" and "gods" is somewhat blurry,since gods tend to be more benevolent though there are some demons that are also worshiped. Gods and demons alike tend to dwell in extra-dimensional realms, have mystical powers, and have trafficked with humankind. Demons typically derive power in three ways: stealing it from unwilling sources; receiving spiritual energy via worship; being petitioned or invoked for power via spells. Some demons are born or created as demons, but gods or mortals can degenerate into life-preying demons. 'Demon Ranks' The Absolute: Most commonly refered s the king of hell. Satan or lucifer is mainly depicted as the holder of this title. The Primal Emanations: These are known as the first,being the original demons to ever exist. This is a title that cannot be gained and like the title of King of hell is absolute. Archdemon:'''The Archdemons are few, and they are extremely rare. And a good thing, too, for they are the rulers of the Demonrace. They are vain and powerhungry creatures who tend to create only small cabals and fight each other instead of allying up against heaven. The Triangle of Terror and The Ruthless Seven are two cabals of Archdemons. '''Demon Overlord: The overlords of the demonkind are more powerful than even Demonlords are. They are nearly indestructible. Armoured with layers of impenetrable hide and endowed with awesome magical power, Demon Overlords are true incarnation of death. Demon Lord:'''Demon Lords are species stronger than common Demons, but still weaker than the Demon Overlords. You don't see one of these every day. Together with the Overlords, they ally to one of the Archdemons' Cabals, and spread hatred over the land. '''Familiars/Servlings: The weaker more common demons. Compared to ordinary mortals are dangerous but within hell they are an over populated entity of servants to those that out rank them. 'Hierarchy' FIRST HIERARCHY: The most powerful of the fallen angels are the Seraphim. The Seraphim are ruled by Beelzebub, who tempts men with pride; Leviathan, who is the ringleader of the heretics and leads men into sins repugnant to faith; and Asmodeus, who is the prince of wantons and hums with the desire to tempt men into sins of luxury. Below the Seraphim are the Cherubim, lead by Balberith, who stirs the blood to murder and blasphemy. Lowest in the first hierarchy are the Thrones, lorded over by Astaroth, who promotes sloth and idleness; Verine, who causes impatience to lead to sin; Gressil, who wants mankind to wallow in filth; and Sonneillon, who tempts men into hatred against their enemies. These Archdukes and Dukes of Hell bear scant resemblance to humanity, instead appearing as perverse mixtures of creatures, great beasts or dragons, or shadows of terrible import. It is virtually impossible for such beings to reach Earth; they influence humanity through visions and dreams. lnfernalists contact them for their great knowledge and advice, but fear to look upon such potent devils, and so work in darkness. SECOND HIERARCHY:'''These Lords of Hell are the Dominions, commanded by Oeillet, who tempts people to break their vows; and Rosier, Queen of Succubi, who opens the path of sinful pleasure and tainted love. Their work is supported by Verrier, Prince of the Principalities, who whispers rebellion against authority and incites people to refuse their lords. The final level of this hierarchy is the Powers, headed by Carreau, who makes men harden their hearts against love and faith; and Camivean, who makes people love obscenity. The Second Hierarchy is very active on Earth. Its princes are sometimes able to break their chains and appear to their servants. They often take human forms of great beauty (especially Rosier, who appears as a beautiful woman or handsome man). These lords of Hell are too proud to engage in vulgar combat and other contests of power and will return to their domains if challenged, laying great curses on those who dared oppose them. '''THIRD HIERARCHY: The least among the demon lords are the Virtues, governed by Belias, who leads humanity into arrogance and worldliness, distracts them from virtue with vulgar fashion and teaches children to be wanton and disregard the Gospels. Olivier, of the Archangels, is the lord of cruelty and delights in abusing the poor and weak. Finally the infernal Angels, led by Iuvart, are merely servants and vassals to the other lords of Hell. 'Appearance' There is no set look or appearance for demons,though when most humans think of demons they think of the disgusting grotesque lower demons that are abundant. Demons come in various shapes,sizes,and colors. 'Location' The bellies of Hell is the home to all the dark evil ungodly creatures that plague mankind. Within the fiery pits do they rest and scheme the bowls of hell always protruding the echoes of demonic laughter and screams of damned souls. 'Abilities' Almost all demons posses the ability to manipulate mystical energy in some manner. They can also alter their shapes and forms. Most demons possess the ability of astral projection and the ability of interdimmensional travel. The demon race is vast thus there are many countless skill and abilities that are unique to only certain types,ranks and classes of demons. 'Weaknesses' Demons are powerful beings however knowing the name of a demon gives one control over it able to summon them or send them off. Ultimatly demons go to great lengths to hide and protect their true names often using aliases. Category:Race